


Peregrine Falcons Mate For Life

by AniseNalci



Series: MSB + Drabbles [1]
Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple question Carlos had that, for some reason, had Dorothy Ann blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peregrine Falcons Mate For Life

"Did you know that peregrine falcons mate for life?" Carlos asked DA whilst they were studying biology in the library for the upcoming SAT IIs.

"What?" DA asked. It was such a random statement that it took her by surprise.

He repeated, and she nodded, not quite understanding why he asked her that.

He grinned. "3rd grade. One of our last field trips with Ms. Frizzle. Us. Peregrine falcons together."

She blushed, although she did not quite know why.

"I was wondering whether you'd go out with me one day. After the exams," he hastily added.

She smiled. "Why not?"


End file.
